Together Always
by ShineyEye 02
Summary: TAKARI..This is for Takari4Ever's Contest. Kari is wondering who the right guy is for her. But how did she end up with him? Five years later they have a new member to their family. A cute fic. Please Read and *sniffles* Review! =) Thankie..


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon… ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon….Also this is for Takari4Ever's contest.

Together Always

By: ShineyEye 02

"For tonight's homework, please read pages 317-330 of your history textbook. We will be discussing Renaissance manners, cathedrals, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. (Riiiiiiiiiiing) Class dismiss," the old boring professor said as everyone of his students stampeded out the door.

"Hey angel, what's up?" the ever-caring TK said as he stuffed his things in his locker. Man is he lucky, his is right besides Kari's, though hers is a _whole _lot cleaner. She looked at him and gave him her best smile.

"T.G.I.F." she uttered as she shut her locker. "And to hangout with friends. That old professor is so dumb, he didn't even know we didn't have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, definitely. I wonder why they still keep him?" he replied nonchalantly brushing his hair back.

"Beats me, probably they couldn't find anyone smarter than him. After college I'm gonna go find the right _guy _for me."

"What do you mean? Weren't you dating with uh-what's his name again?" TK pondered shaking his index finger. She squinted at him. She knew he was getting a little too _nosy _about her love life. "Oh yes, Kitsumi-mm."

"Don't you even mention his whole name Takeru," Kari said with a bit of anger as she covered his mouth and pushed him against the wall with her arm on his chest. He was surprised, wide-eyed. "I mean it or you're one dead man." TK nodded rhythmically as he put down her hand carefully.

"What's the matter? Got busted?" he answered slightly smirking. She crossed her arm and grunting.

"That bastard was a cheater. I didn't know he had three girls, including me, until our date last night. He was kissing me on the couch, he wasn't a _very_ good kisser, then he called me Nicole, after that Emily. I stood up and kicked him in between the legs. He was down on the ground but I showed no mercy," she emitted taking a breath.

"That's typical. Then what happened?"

"Then, just when I was about to leave, this girl barged in. She was crazy as hyena. She saw him on the ground and slapped me showing off her engagement ring," she finished.

"What?! Whoa-oh! This guy's a player. How long have you been dating?" TK quizzed Kari, surprised yet excited.

She sighed. Bluntly she said, "Three months." She grimaced and started walking as he followed beside her.

"To recall, he's the fourth guy in your life. Who were the other three?" he giggled putting an arm around her. She didn't flinched, guess she liked it. It was comfortable.

"Who are you to ask?" Kari stammered lifting a brow, staring at him.

"Wow you have such beautiful eyes!" he kidded.

"Oh shut up! Whatever…(sigh) first it was Danny, he was a real jerk! All he wanted from me was money. I thought that was pathetic."

"Heh-heh-heh, how long?" TK commented.

"A month. After him it was it was that football captain. He was a real S.O.B. He tried to take advantage of me every time, and here I am not stupidly not knowing it." She stole a glimpse of him. "I dumped him after a month and a half, satisfied?"

"Keep going, there's one more," he said. She moaned as she rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't mind, they were _friends_ anyway. They ventured out of the school campus and took a nice stroll through the park. They sat down underneath a lovely tree. TK leaned against the tree as she laid down on his lap. She gazed at the moving clouds, the wind blowing. 

"So?" TK questioned her. "Who's the third? _And _how long you two lasted."

"Oh yeah," she said flatly. "Troy the Thief. We didn't make it two weeks. Let alone to have our kiss." He started laughing, she gave him a playful punch on the stomach.

"Sorry, but I never thought it'd be him."

"And you think my fifth guy's gonna be Takeru Takaishi?" she conveyed sarcastically. They started laughing hard.

"I could be. What's wrong with that? You scared to end up with your best friends huh? Is that it girl?"

"With you and all those girls praising at your feet? Do you think I even stand a chance? Puh-lease," she sighed.

"Oh come on. I rejected every single one of them so you have a chance." Their laughter faded. TK got a little serious. "I'm just waiting for your signal. I want to be your boy friend." Kari fell silent. She was speechless and shock. TK leaned forward to her; their eyes met then looked at his lips back to his eyes. Their lips touched. TK was serious about what he said. It felt so great, so heavenly, so warm, so-everything that they could think off. They stayed that way for sometime. 

'TK wasn't kidding as I thought he would. Maybe he's the right guy after all. I never felt this way when I kiss other guys,' she thought. 'But how could I be sure?'

They broke their kiss. TK was still staring at her as he uttered "I love you Kari." "You are my beautiful angel. I've always wanted to be with you."

"Oh TK…but I-" "But what? It's just me," he said. "I know and that's the problem-" she was cut off by him. He started kissing her, this time more passionately, deeper and deeper it got. 

"I Love You TK. I want to be with you," she uttered as she held on to him tighter. I'm now positive, it was you engraved in my heart."

****

Five years later…

"Uhh-I am pushing! Whoo-hoo-hoo-uhh!" Kari exclaimed. TK held her hand tighter as he wiped he sweat off Kari's forehead.

"Just a little bit Mrs. Takaishi," the doctor said.

"Ahh! Hurry up-ooh! Aahh…uhh-uhh!"

"Hang in there girl, the baby's coming," TK said.

"I am! Uhh-uhh"

"Breath Mrs. Takaishi," the doctor ordered. TK was also panicking.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo" TK said. Kari looked at him, "Not you me!"

They heard a cry of the new born infant seconds later. "Mr. And Mrs. Takaishi, you are now a proud parent of a new girl." The doctor handed them the baby wrapped in a little blanket. TK cradled it and stepped closer to her.

"Aw she's so cute. She's got your nose Kari."

"Oh, my baby. She's so beautiful," she said as he kissed her on the lips. 

"She sure is, mommy," TK said as he handed her the baby.

"I'm so glad that it was to TK, I love you."

The End

How was it? Please Read and Review!


End file.
